1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm support apparatus and more particularly an arm support apparatus for transferring the weight of the supported arm to the shoulder opposite the supported arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arm and shoulder injuries necessitate substantial immobilization of the affected arm to promote healing. The most widely used form of arm support is a sling passing around the wearer's neck and under the affected arm. A variation of this type of sling is one which is adapted for attachment to the cast which is used to immobilize the arm. In this version there are attachment or mounting rings or brackets cast in the arm cast, and supporting straps extend from the rings and about the wearer's neck. These and related arm supports place the weight of the suspended arm on the wearer's neck and often result in neck pulls, strains, and fatigue, as well as undue pressure on the carotid artery.
Other forms of prior art arm support are not supported by the neck, but typically embody a combination of an uncomfortable body harness and a complex and cumbersome arrangement of supporting straps.